Angry
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad makes everything such a fight, it's a wonder Bertrand doesn't just lose his patience. Vlad/Bertrand slash oneshot


**One of those things I started and then accidentally forgot to finish.**

 **Ignores much of canon beyond Vlad and Bertrand meeting really.**

 **Warnings for sexy slash times between consenting vampires.**

-YD-

"Go stake yourself!"

Bertrand pinched the bridge of his nose, drew in a breath he didn't need and reminded himself he wasn't allowed to stake Vlad.

At least, not the way he really wanted to at that moment.

Following the seventeen year old pain in his neck, Vlad stomped off as soon as he saw Bertrand coming closer.

"Vladimir Dracula, get your fangs back in this room and continue training!"

"Bite me!"

 _Don't tempt me._

Bertrand growled, grit his fangs and stood waiting patiently. Vlad eventually did as he was told, it just took time for teenage angst to stop overruling common sense. After five minutes of stand off, Vlad finally stormed back in his direction. Literally stormed - Bertrand heard lightning crackle outside.

"Fine. Let's do the stupid training."

Unsurprisingly, Vlad was more violent when forced back into it. Bertrand would not have been surprised if his charge had insisted on replacing the crumpled portrait of Count Dracula with one of his tutor, so every punch landed upon Bertrand's face in picture form. Instead, Vlad's powers leaked through progressively more until the last one made him stumble backwards.

"What's the matter old man? Can't take it?"

Vlad pushed, stepping closer and tossing his gloves aside carelessly. Bertrand had barely stood up when Vlad shoved him, intentionally making it hard enough to force his tutor to stumble again. Eyes tinting black for a second. Fangs down. Vlad was _pissed._

"Old man? Better than a childish brat."

Bertrand always baited him, always tried to spark a little more fury and Vlad knew it. Yet he kept falling for it, brash and easily ired if one caught him in the right mood. Such as now. Vlad swept his hand almost dismissively but Bertrand knew what was coming, bracing for the impact as he was tossed against the wall.

Bricks loosened by repeated instances of this exact event dug into his spine through the thin cotton of his breather training wear - one of the few instances where breathers had surpassed vampires was ease of movement in their workout clothing - and Bertrand grimaced at the unexpected jolt of pain through his central nervous system.

"What was that?"

"I _said"_ he braced for another impact as he spoke "you're a childish brat."

Vlad hissed, leaving his tutor pinned to the wall while he paced like a caged beast, growling intermittently as he looked up at Bertrand. He tried subtly to push at the invisible restrictions rendering him immobile, but it was a fruitless endeavour - Vlad was just too strong.

If only he would harness it _properly..._

"Are you going to leave me here all night?"

Bertrand quizzed after five minutes of temper tantrum, knowing it was coming and preparing for the undignified landing as Vlad dropped him unceremoniously. Brushing his clothes down functionally, Bertrand crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the petulant teen.

"Are you ready to start acting with a little more maturity now?"

"Eat garlic."

Guess not. Bertrand sighed, waited for Vlad to turn away and risked unlife and limb to hurl a fireball at the unsuspecting vampire. Vlad _caught it,_ turned just in time and blew it out with that damned smirk on his face. The one that said he knew he was stronger than Bertrand, than everyone and if he didn't want to be bossed around he wouldn't be. Their first meeting, he had almost **fossilized** Bertrand.

Bertrand hadn't even known that was _possible_ until he was the victim of it.

Still... he knew where to hit Vlad to get a reaction.

"I know what this is really about."

Vlad whipped round so fast it would have broken a breathers neck to replicate it.

"What _what_ is really about?"

"This. You acting out, never wanting to train."

"It's boring and I have better things to do with my time?"

Bertrand shook his head, curls batting against the sides of his face as he did so.

"No. That's not it. You're afraid."

"Of what? You? Don't flatter yourself."

Bertrand circled his charge, moving just quick enough that Vlad couldn't remain stationary and keep him in eyeline at all times.

"No. Of yourself. You're almost eighteen... the prospect of all that _power_ terrifies you. You're just a frightened little boy."

Vlad would take a lot of insults generally - his sister spoke insults as a form of language and little else - but he would _not_ be called a coward.

"I'm not scared!"

"Prove it! Use them properly."

Vlad hissed again, fangs bared.

"I won't be _bullied_ into-"

Bertrand pushed him. It was dangerous; Vlad could snap his neck and leave him as nothing but a dust pile if he got mad enough. Vlad only moved out of shock, but he soon shoved Bertrand back twice as hard.

 _That's it. Free the beast._

Their conversation became little more than grunting and hissing as they scrapped; Vlad's hand-to-hand combat needed work. Even so, he landed a couple of good hits himself before Vlad pinned him, face a mess of fangs and dried blood; Bertrand felt where his skin had torn, itching as it began to heal. So it was _his_ blood drying on Vlad's cheek and brow.

"I. Am. Not. _Scared._ "

Bertrand was about to make some form of undoubtedly intelligent, sarcastic remark, but he felt _something_ shift and smirked to himself. Vlad growled and resisted when Bertrand fought to roll them over, but as soon as he slammed their mouths together brutally Vlad's attention turned solely to responding aggressively, hungrily.

Blood was bitter, metallic between their mouths where Vlad had split his lip during the fight, but it fuelled the fire of forbidden lust like throwing a lit match on a vampires ashes. Vlad buried a hand in his thick curls, tugging harshly and Bertrand growled in response, used his broader form to hold Vlad's down. Physical strength and vampire strength were not one, though one could learn to harness them together.

Vlad wasn't making much effort now; he was too busy tearing Bertrand's clothes out of the way any way he could. The cotton t-shirt was no match for Vlad's angry hands, nor was the skin on his chest. Vlad drew blood again, fingers leaving pain burning in their wake. Bertrand returned the favour and tugged down Vlad's bottoms, rough hand wrapping around the teen vampires swollen erection.

Vlad bucked, growled, bit hard on Bertrand's lip in response. One pale hand wriggled out and up, not touching Bertrand any longer but aside from that, he had no idea what Vlad was doing.

Since the teen had been a _particularly_ difficult student that day, Bertrand felt justified in grabbing narrow hips and flipping Vlad over on his front. Not even resisting, Vlad pushed himself up on his hands and knees with no care for dignity and decorum. Bertrand pulled his bottoms down a little further, trapping Vlad's knees so he couldn't move much.

"Does it make you feel powerful for once? Because I let you top?"

Baiting him. Bertrand ignored it, spied the reason Vlad had lifted his hand up for seemingly nothing minutes before in the bottle clutched in one pale hand. He shoved Vlad's shirt up, wanting to see the contrast of his own skin tone against Vlad's ice-white. Pulling the lube from Vlad's hand, Bertrand toyed with his next move as he clicked the tube open.

Vlad growled in impatience, twisting his head to fix Bertrand with blackened irises, still looking dangerously close to actually ashing his tutor if not distracted in a timely manner. Coating his fingers in the oily slick, Bertrand pressed two inside Vlad with no preamble. He was tough, he could take it. The teen arched his back, pushing back to chase the sensations he used Bertrand to feel.

It couldn't be easy to find someone he trusted enough _behind_ him, given who Vlad was.

"Stop fucking around before I decide to kill you."

More impatient than usual, Bertrand dimly noted. He prepped Vlad quickly and efficiently, dragging his fingers across Vlad's prostate whenever the teen began to protest the pace. Satisfied, Bertrand coated his erection in lubricant and canted Vlad's hips up higher, forcing him to bend further forward until his head was resting on his forearms against the floor. Supplicant, submissive. In appearance at least.

Vlad's guttural hiss as he was penetrated was enticing, addictive. The stone floor grated on Bertrand's knees through his bottoms; it probably hurt Vlad more as he was bearing the brunt of Bertrand's weight too. Good. He had been particularly difficult that day. Bertrand got a vindictive pleasure from the knowledge.

Curling his fingers around Vlad's narrow hips and digging into the soft hollow around the jutting bones there, Bertrand leant forward just enough to add some weight before snapping his hips back and forth. No slow build up for them, both vampires were too fired up.

"Fuck me!"

Even fast wasn't fast _enough_ for Vlad, his fingers cracking the stone floor beneath in frustration until Bertrand thrust again, growling in pleasure like a beast successful on his hunt. His back arced in an almost painful contortion, shifting Bertrand's angle for himself so the next thrusts dragged over his prostate better, fed the primal creatures pleasure.

Vlad pressed back on every thrust, letting Bertrand know his pace wasn't fast enough even as he fucked precious concessions from his students mouth in the form of moans, gasps, whimpers. The scent of Vlad's arousal was thick on the air, threatening to overwhelm Bertrand's already flooded senses as he pressed into the slick, tight grip again and again.

He felt skin tear under his nails, felt as though he could fuck out all of his anger and frustration and be rewarded for it with pleasure. Vlad halted, bucked unhelpfully and wriggled away from Bertrand, moving before the older vampire had time to feel too chagrined.

"Too slow."

Vlad shoved him on his back, kicked off his own bottoms and straddled Bertrand in about three seconds flat, seating himself fully on his cock with a satisfied grunt. He hummed to himself, shifting and tormenting Bertrand with the embrace of quivering muscles until he found the angle he liked.

There were still fangs, black eyes and nails that broke skin when they scraped over Bertrand's chest and stomach. But this way, Vlad's slack jaw and swollen lips were visible as he fucked himself on Bertrand's cock, his own erection straining and leaking over Bertrand's abdomen. He was annoying, but when he was seeking the heights of climax Vlad was _beautiful_ to behold.

One hand stayed splayed on Bertrand to brace his weight as he rode the tutor, but Vlad's other hand roved down to stroke himself. His needy whines were erotic symphonies all by themselves as Vlad tugged his cock, fucked himself deeper on Bertrand's erection and the need to come, to surrender to the impending climax was brutally clear.

Vlad's lean thighs shook with the exertion of his own pace, but before he could truly exhaust his stamina Vlad was throwing his head back and crying out - someone probably heard that but Bertrand was too far gone to care - as he came, cool liquid splattering across his hand and Bertrand's torso, staining the remnants of his torn clothes.

Spasming muscles and lusty cries as Vlad milked the last few jolts of orgasm were all it took for Bertrand to join him on the peaks of pleasure, perversely satisfied to come inside his superior with impunity, hips thrusting up to sustain the sensations as long as possible.

Only when spent and sated did Vlad dismount, paying no mind to his state of undress as he flopped down on the floor with a satisfied smirk on his face, the faint smears of blood adding to the overall mess made of them both. Bertrand was sticky, clothes torn and disheveled. Both desperately needed showers.

"Must you always be such a petulant child?"

Vlad chuckled, stretching luxuriously.

"What can I say? You fuck better when you're mad."

-YD-

 **Ah, the rare Young Dracula prompts I get make me happy. Hopefully I did this one justice.**


End file.
